Mornings
by Yookainightshade
Summary: Blake is always really lazy in the morning so it's up to her loving girlfriend Ruby to wake her up. Ladybug/ BlackRose. One-shot. fluff


**Author's notes: Ah yes it seems that femslash February is in full swing! Time to celebrate with my OTP, Ladybug! This is just a quick little one-shot, shortest thing I've ever written actually. Please leave a review and Enjoy! **

Mornings

Blake turned in her sleep and let out a sigh of pure bliss. Her cat ears twitched ever so lightly while her tail kept flicking around. Ruby grinned, she absolutely loved it when her girlfriend looked so peaceful. It was incredibly adorable, a sharp contrast from her usually sexy and mysterious nature. It was certainly not an unwelcome contrast.

At the awkward early stages of their relationship Ruby and Blake slept in different bunks like the rest of the team. Several months later they began the habit of sneaking into each others beds. They're currently in Blake's bed with the Saturday morning sunlight streaming through the windows, much to the sleeping faunus' annoyance.

Everyone had always assumed that the reason the couple woke up so late was because of the vigorous love making they did but that was false. While they did enjoy each others bodies often, they would never have the nerve to have sex in the dorm room they shared with Weiss and Yang. At least, not while the fair haired girls were occupying it.

No, the real reason was because of Blake's nocturnal tendencies. The cat girl just couldn't resist staying up late no matter how many times her girlfriend had told her not to. It was in her nature. In light of this, Blake rose from her slumber at around 11 every weekend. Ruby was the complete opposite, she would rise from sleep at 6 every morning to stretch and do warm-ups or even run quick errands before her girlfriend awoke. Occasionally she would return from these errands to find her mate sleeping in the strangest of positions.

Today looked like one of those days. The silver eyed girl had went to the cafeteria to retrieve breakfast for her golden eyed lover and walked into the room with Blake's face deep in the pillows and her sexy butt sticking up in the air, arms splayed out in random directions.

Ruby covered her mouth and giggled into her hand. Not the strangest position she's seen Blake in but it was definitely the silliest. She smirked wolfishly, while her lover had strange sleeping habits, Ruby herself had strange awakening methods.

"Let's see... Last time I dressed up as the grim reaper... she scratched me in the face. This time let's do... Yang with really bad bed head!" Ruby chuckled to herself, "Nothing is scarier than a Yang with bad hair!"

Ruby quickly ran to the closet and donned Yang's clothing, put on a curly blonde wig and ruffled it until it looked mused in an incredibly unattractive way. Hair stuck out in all directions and she even put in purple contacts. The scythe wielder stood by the bed and waited 5 minutes for the clock to strike 11.

11:00

"YAAAAH! WAKEY, WAKEY MY LITTLE BLAKEY!" Ruby yelled as she dived straight into her practically comatose girlfriend.

"AAAAAAAH! What the hell? Ruby?!" Blake screamed.

"That would be me! Are you awake now?"

Blake gave her a look that said, 'no shit Sherlock.' "Ughhhh, babe, I love you but why do you hate me? Can't you just let me sleep without being awoken by your eccentricity?" Blake groaned.

Ruby pouted, "It's your fault for sleeping in so late, I was doing you a favour!"

"Shaking me awake is a favour, picking me up and spiking me to the ground in football gear, blasting your guitar in my ears, touching my butt, dressing up as the grim reaper and tackling me with your blonde bimbo Sasquatch costume are all NOT favours!"

Ruby let out her loud and tinkling laugh which confused Blake. "It's not a 'blonde bimbo Sasquatch', it's Yang with bedhead!" She leaned in and kissed Blake's lips softly before pulling back and rubbing their noses together, "Trust me, love, you haven't seen the worst of it yet."

Blake sighed, "Why do I date you?"

"Because you love me." Ruby replied cheekily.

"Far too much to be healthy." Blake smiled. There was nothing in the world that Ruby loved more than when her golden eyed lover let her true, lazy, snarky, soft and sweet side show. It proved that the girl with usually such a strong facade wasn't just living, but actually alive.

"I love you too." Ruby said as Blake pulled her into a searing kiss. Looks like they would be staying in the room longer than expected. 


End file.
